Retour
by Bymeha
Summary: " C'est notre premier rendez-vous sur Terre. Chez nous. Sans qu'une flotte d'aliens nous tombe dessus ou qu'une planète qui se trouve à des années lumières de notre position ne demande notre aide. Et ça, mon chat, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. " OS Klance pour le Pride Month.


Hello !

Voici ma contribution pour le thème First Date du Pride Month (j'ai deux jours de retard techniquement mais tant pis). Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un truc aussi fluff, mais après tout le Klance le vaut bien (a). Je dirais que l'histoire se passe approximativement entre 5 et 10 ans voire un peu plus après le premier épisode, mais il n'y a pas de spoilers ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de Elentori**

* * *

Il était encore très tôt, et l'aube se levait à peine sur une petite maison bleue, non loin de la mer calme et tranquille.

Lance inspira à plein poumons, savourant chaque bouffée de cet air qui lui avait tant manqué – chaque particule de cette Terre qui lui avait tant, tant manqué. Il dévorait chaque rayon de soleil naissant du regard, se régalait de voir toutes ces couleurs qui apparaissaient lentement pour peindre le ciel de nuances de plus en plus chaudes. Une brise fraîche exalta ses sens, soulevant un nuage fait de poussière et de sable encore délicieusement frais et doux sous ses pieds nus. Il pouvait entendre les rouleaux des vagues s'échouer sur la plage quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, écho d'une mélodie à laquelle il pensait s'être accoutumé et qui s'avérait en fait être bien plus unique et reposante que dans ses souvenirs.

Ils étaient enfin rentrés chez eux.

Lance sourit alors que deux bras se glissaient autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer par derrière, le visage du nouveau venu se nichant contre sa nuque après y avoir déposé un baiser qui le fit délicieusement frissonner. Le Paladin bleu fit glisser ses mains sur les siennes dans une caresse, posant l'une d'elle contre son cœur dans un geste tendre et familier ; il connaissait par cœur la taille de chaque phalange, le tracé délicat de chaque cicatrice étoilée, la chaleur de ses paumes calleuses contrastant avec la douceur étonnante du dos de ses mains, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas vêtues de ces gants qu'il ne quittait jamais. Lance sentit ensuite sa mâchoire bouger contre son épaule et l'entendit bailler avec contentement avant qu'une voix encore quelque peu ensommeillée mais pas moins enthousiaste ne parvienne à son oreille dans un murmure.

« T'es prêt ? »

Lance se retourna pour lui faire face et se mordilla la lèvre un instant, comme si ça allait museler le rire naissant qui faisait frémir son sourire débordant d'euphorie. Keith soupira avec amusement et sourit à son tour, rapidement atteint par son excitation.

« Pour que tu m'emmènes à notre premier rendez-vous ? Carrément, répondit Lance d'une voix tremblante d'un surplus d'enthousiasme.

— Tu sais que c'est pas _vraiment_ notre premier, hein. »

Lance secoua négativement la tête et prit ses mains dans les siennes sans réfléchir. Ça les faisait sourire tous les deux, parfois rougir un peu ; et peu importe qu'ils aient encore l'air d'adolescents ivres d'amour, que leur sourire soit aussi béat qu'au premier jour – ce qui selon Pidge était aussi adorable qu'écœurant pour ceux qui en étaient témoins. Lance savait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir les traits durs de Keith être aussi détendus chaque seconde de chaque jour qu'il leur restait, que la vue de ses cheveux encore plus longs était plus exaltante encore que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents encore un peu maladroits – et surtout qu'il était désespérément amoureux et totalement incapable de s'en passer.

Ils avaient des tas de choses à rattraper ; et toute une vie pour le faire.

« C'est notre premier sur Terre. _Chez nous_. Sans qu'une flotte d'aliens nous tombe dessus ou qu'une planète qui se trouve à des années lumières de notre position ne demande notre aide. Et ça, mon chat, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. »

Keith ne releva pas la façon dont Lance venait de l'appeler, mais l'autre le vit rougir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri. Ça avait beau faire des années, les surnoms mettaient Keith aussi mal à l'aise que si c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait autrement que par son nom.

« En plus, ma mère nous a préparé des casse-croûtes et c'est de loin les _meilleurs du monde_. », ajouta Lance d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il se battra coûte que coûte si quelqu'un cherchait à démontrer le contraire.

Keith laissa un ricanement lui échapper et passa devant lui pour rejoindre l'engin flamboyant qui les attendait près de la barrière qui entourait la maison de la famille de Lance. Ce dernier se retint de justesse de fanfaronner en constatant encore une fois que malgré toutes ses craintes et les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il était toujours légèrement plus grand que Keith. Il se souviendra toute sa vie de la satisfaction immense qu'il avait ressenti le jour où ils avaient tous réalisé qu'il dépassait Shiro, ainsi que du regard amusé mais pas moins emprunt de fierté que leur aîné lui avait lancé. Hunk restait le plus imposant de tous, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait ces bras _énormes_ qu'il s'était empressé de faire tatouer en rentrant ; ça restait néanmoins le même nounours qui avait quitté la Terre, aussi doux qu'un agneau et fort comme un roc et probablement la personne que Lance aimait le plus câliner après Keith et sa mère. Pidge quant à elle faisait office de repose-coude idéal quand elle n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur, mais Lance ne s'y prêtait que très rarement depuis la fois où il avait enduré le courroux du Paladin vert dans ses mauvais jours (note : ne jamais faire de blague à propos du fait que Pidge faisait un tout petit peu moins d'un mètre soixante, à moins d'avoir des pulsions vraiment suicidaires).

Lance enfila ses chaussures après avoir essuyé le sable de ses pieds et suivit le Paladin rouge, s'arrêtant un moment pour contempler la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Lance avait souvent imaginé Keith, près de la plage et les cheveux au vent, lui proposant de monter sur l'engin qui aurait pu les tuer lors de leur dernière nuit sur Terre si Keith n'était pas l'un des meilleurs pilotes ; mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux valait plus que toutes celles qu'il avait eu un jour à l'esprit, et de très loin.

Keith était là, réel. Il était là, avec ses cicatrices et ses cernes qui commençaient tout juste à s'estomper, avec ses cheveux grossièrement attachés dans une queue de cheval qui le rendait tout bonnement plus attirant que jamais, habillé comme n'importe quel jeune homme qui aurait vécu toute sa vie sur Terre, loin de la vie tumultueuse d'un Paladin de Voltron. Lance sentait de jour en jour le poids qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de porter sur leurs épaules se dissiper pour laisser place à une sérénité qu'ils avaient presque oublié, et ils arboraient tous une expression plus détendue, tout bonnement plus heureux.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

« Bon alors, tu viens ? », fit Keith en démarrant le véhicule, un ronronnement régulier vibrant dans l'air tout en soulevant un peu de sable autour d'eux.

Lance eut un sourire en coin avant d'enfourcher le véhicule pour se coller contre le jeune homme, humant son odeur à plein poumons ; il avait beau être rentré sur Terre, c'était son odeur à lui qui était synonyme de refuge, désormais.

« Dépêche-toi de démarrer, avant que ma mère ne change d'avis en me voyant me faire kidnapper par un délinquant dans ton genre. Fonce, Samouraï. », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil à travers l'un des rétroviseurs.

Keith lui rendit un regard brûlant d'impatience et fit gronder le moteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Fallait pas me le dire deux fois. », entendit Lance avant que le bruit émis par la machine ne couvre leurs voix.

Ils s'élancèrent à travers les dunes de sable plus vite encore que le lever du soleil, avec la certitude que cette journée allait être le meilleur premier rendez-vous terrestre de leur vie.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à très vite pour le thème UA héhéhé c:


End file.
